Love and Jealousy
by MoonlightAkatsuki29
Summary: Sakuno has a secret admiration on his sempai, Fuji Syuusuke but Fuji has also an admiration on Sakuno. Find out if they will be a couple.
1. Chapter 1

**Love and Jealousy**

**by: **MoonlightAkatsuki29

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis.

**Chapter One**

Ryuuzaki Sakuno, first year in Seigaku Middle School, was late for her morning class. Suddenly, she bumped into someone while running in the corridor.

"Gomenasai! Gomenasai! I will do anything but please not now, I was late for my class." Sakuno said with a sorry and pleasing tone.

The one who she bumped is the Seigaku Tennis Club Tensai, Fuji Syuusuke.

"Sakuno-chan, you don't have to do anything just for that." Fuji said then he smiled with his usual smile.

"Fuji-sempai! Ohayou and sorry for being rude and sorry also for bumping you, I didn't meant to bump you, I was in a hurry and I was late for my class." Sakuno said without stuttering.

"Ohayou. Iie, Sakuno-chan, I didn't mind it at all. Do you want me to walk you to your class, so that you have a reason why you are late?" Fuji asked.

"Honto? Arigatou gozaimasu, Fuji-sempai!" Sakuno said with a cheerful tone.

"You're welcome." Fuji said.

Having an awkward silence between them. Before Sakuno broke the silence between them, Fuji was the first to break the silence.

"Sakuno-chan."

"Hai?"

"Can we meet at the Sakura Tree behind the school gymnasium after school?"

"Hai…but why?"

"I have something to say to you. Can you wait for me there _**alone**_ later?"

"H-h-hai."

When they reached the room, Sakuno felt embarrassed that she was late for here class. Everyone looked at Sakuno and Fuji.

"Takahashi-sensei, sorry for being late." Sakuno said and bow.

"It's okay Ryuuzaki-san, demo…, why are you with Fuji-san?" Takahashi-sensei asked.

"Sensei, I only walked Sakuno-chan to her room, ne, Sakuno-chan?" Fuji said with a smile.

"Hai. Thank you for the walk, Fuji-sempai." Sakuno said and then smiled.

'_Calling first basic name, huh?' Takahashi-sensei thought._

"Okay. Let's continue our lesson." Takahashi-sensei said.

**While in the class…**

'_Why did Fuji-sempai asked me to wait for him at the Sakura Tree?' Sakuno thought._

'_Maybe…maybe he would tell that he has feelings for me?...no…no…Fuji-sempai has no feelings for me…for sure…because I'm dating Ryoma-kun…' Sakuno thought again and then she blushed hard._

"Sakuno-chan, are you sick? You look like a tomato." Her bestfriend, Tomoka Osakada asked.

"Iie. Daijobu. I'm not sick. Thanks for the concern, Tomo-chan." Sakuno said as she smiled at her bestfriend.

**After class…**

"That's all for today." Takahashi-sensei said.

Their teacher leave. Tomoka want to walk home together with Sakuno. She asked Sakuno.

"Sakuno, can we walk home together?"

"I'm sorry Tomo-chan, but I can't walk with you today. I have something to do. Can you walk home without me today?"

"Okay. No problem. Ja'ne."

**At the Sakura Tree…**

Sakuno went to the Sakura Tree and she wait for Fuji-sempai.

A few minutes later…

"Sakuno-chan!"

To be continued…

**A/N: Konichiwa, Minna. I hope you like the first chapter of Love and Jealousy. I will be waiting for your reviews. Please, Read and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Love and Jealousy**

**by: **MoonlightAkatsuki29

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis.

**Chapter Two**

"Sakuno-chan!"

"Eeek!" Sakuno shocked when Fuji shouted. She tripped on a rock and she was expecting that she will fall but a pair of arms caught her.

"Daijobu?" Fuji asked her with a worried tone in his voice. Sakuno blushed madly as Fuji caught her.

"H-h-hai." Sakuno said and continued blushing hard.

"Let me walk you home." Fuji said with a smile.

Sakuno nodded. While they are walking, Sakuno asked a question.

"Fuji-sempai, a-ano…what are you going to say to me?" Sakuno asked.

Fuji just smiled. Then he stopped walking. Sakuno wondered why Fuji stopped walking. Then he faced Sakuno.

"Sakuno."

Sakuno is waiting for the –chan but there is no –chan.

"Hai?"

"I really want to say that…"

"Say what?"

"I really like you…since the day that I met you…but when I heard the rumor that you were dating Echizen…I don't know what to do…I was really jealous…I felt that my world crash when I heard the rumor…"

Sakuno shocked on what Fuji said to her. Then Fuji continued what he is saying.

"I love you, I want you, I need you, Sakuno. I really like you to be my girlfriend but you and Echizen were dating."

Sakuno was really shocked that his crush/sempai confessed to her. Then she remembered the moment how she said that she was in love to his Fuji-sempai to Kaname**. (** **A/N: I only created Kaname. Kaname is a classmate and friend of Sakuno in this story.)**

_-_ _Flashback begins -_

"_Kaname-chan, there is something that I want to tell you. I want you to keep this a secret. Tomo-chan is a very talkative person. That doesn't mean that I'm not trusting Tomo-chan but I think that my secret is not safe when I say this secret to her." Sakuno said without stuttering._

"_Okay, Sakuno-chan. I promised that I will keep this secret for you."_

"_Arigatou, Kaname-chan."_

"_So, what is this secret?" Kaname is excited about this secret._

"_I am in love with Fuji-sempai….but I and Ryoma-kun were dating."_

"_Naaaannnniiii!" Kaname shocked on what Sakuno said to her._

"_Kaname-chan. Calm down."_

"_Do you know what are you saying?"_

"_I know but I can't take this anymore."_

"_What are you going to do?"_

"_I don't know."_

"_*sigh*"_

_Then Tomoka interrupted their conversation. Tomoka didn't know what Kaname and Sakuno are talking about._

_- Flashback ends -_

"Sakuno-chan? Sakuno-chan? Daijobu?" Fuji asked Sakuno. Sakuno was about to open her mouth when…

"Sakuno, I know that this moment will come and I also know that you are going to reject my confession." Fuji said with a faked smile in his lips.

"But Fuji-sempai, I w-was d-dating R-r-ryoma-kun b-but we are not an o-official c-couple…" Sakuno said with too much stuttering.

"I know that you two will be an official couple later…so… Advance Congratulations…" Fuji said and when he was about to walk, a pair of arms encircled around his waist.

"Sakuno-chan…"

"Fuji-sempai…I…love you, too…"

To be continued…

**A/N: Minna, Konichiwa! This is an unexpected confession of Fuji-sempai. I know that this chapter is not interesting to read but…please…Read and Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Love and Jealousy**

**by: **MoonlightAkatsuki29

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis.

**Chapter Three**

"Sakuno…"

"Fuji-sempai…I…l-love y-you, too…"

"Sakuno, I should not have tell you that I like you."

"B-but, I l-love y-you, Sempai, I l-love y-you…"

"But this is not right…you and Echizen were dating…"

"But Fuji-sempai…"

"Let's forget that this event happened. It is not fair for Echizen…"

"But we can have a secret relationship, ne , ne, Syuusuke?"

Fuji shocked a little bit when Sakuno said his first name.

"Sakuno, this is not fair…" Fuji said it again.

"Okay, i-if t-that i-is w-what y-you w-want…" Sakuno said with a crestfallen face.

Sakuno run toward to their house, go to her room and cried all by herself.

**At one corner…**

"This is an unexpected event that I ever see. I need to retake my data about this. I didn't know that this event will make Ryuuzaki-chan cry. Ii data" Inui Sadaharu, the Data Tennis Player, grinned wickedly.

**At the Ryuuzaki Residence…**

Sakuno was in the living room, waiting for her grandmother.

"Tadaima."

"Okaerinasai, Obaa-chan."

"Daijobu? Have you cried?" Ryuuzaki Sumire, the old ha- I mean her grandmother asked.

"Iie. Don't worry about me." Sakuno said happily but in her heart, she wanted to cry again.

"Okay. I will cook our dinner. Get some little rest, okay?"

"Okay."

**At her room…**

She was crying again. She can't control the tears that falling in her cheeks. She remembered what her Fuji-sempai said.

'_Sakuno, I should not have tell you that I like you.'_

**After a couple of minutes…**

"Sakuno, dinner is ready!"

"Hai!"

They eat quietly. Sumire feels that there is something wrong about her granddaughter. She asked her granddaughter.

"Sakuno."

"Hai?"

"Tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing is wrong, Obaa-chan."

"Iie. There is something wrong. Tell me."

"That was…"

"That was?"

To be continued…

**A/N: Konichiwa, Minna. This chapter makes Sakuno suffer. Sorry about that. I think, the next chapter will not make Sakuno suffer. Ena-chan, thanks for the appreciation of my story. Please, Read and Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Love and Jealousy**

**by: **MoonlightAkatsuki29

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis.

**Chapter Four**

"That was…"

"That was?"

"That was a simple assignment, Obaa-chan. Don't worry about it. I can answer my assignments." Sakuno lied again.

"Okay. If there is something wrong, tell me what was it, okay?" Sumire asked.

"Okay."

After the dinner and a nervously questioning of her grandmother, Sakuno said to her grandmother that she will take her rest early.

**At her room…**

'_I wonder how I could face Fuji-sempai tomorrow at school.'_ Sakuno thought and a couple of minutes passed, she fall asleep.

**At Fuji Residence…**

"Syuusuke-kun, daijobu? You don't look fine." His sister, Yumiko asked.

"Are you alright, Aniki?" his brother, Yuuta asked, too.

"I'm fine." Fuji said without looking at his siblings.

Yumiko and Yuuta were worried about Fuji. Fuji is in his unusual self. His siblings know that there is something wrong. When Fuji skipped is dinner, Yumiko and Yuuta followed Fuji to his room. Fuji is unaware about his siblings. When Fuji got to his room…

"Syuusuke, tell me what's wrong." Yumiko asked.

"Aniki, tell us what's wrong or else…" Yuuta said with a warning tone.

"Or else what?" Fuji asked with a dangerous tone.

"Or else we will destroy your cactus collection!" Yumiko and Yuuta shouted in unison.

"Do it. You know what will be happening next." Fuji said in a very dangerous tone. Fuji has a cactus collection. Cactus was his favorite. His siblings shivered on what Fuji said.

"If you don't want to be destroyed your cactuses, tell us what's wrong." Yumiko said.

"Okay, but don't ever involve my things into this." Fuji said with warning tone.

"H-h-hai." His siblings said in unison with a nervous tone.

"Okay. I'm in love with my kouhai. Her name is Ryuuzaki Sakuno, my Tennis Coach's granddaughter." Fuji said.

"Naaannniii!"

"D-demo…Aniki…I courted Sakuno-chan before…but I was rejected." Yuuta said.

"That's right. Yuuta courted Sakuno-chan before and now, she was dating Echizen, the tennis prodigy and he is your kouhai and teammate. This is not right." Yumiko said to Fuji.

"I know that, but Sakuno also like me." Fuji said then he let a sigh.

"D-demo, Aniki, that was a different situation, if Sakuno-chan likes you, then why is she dating Echizen?" Yuuta said to his brother.

"Yuuta, I have a plan." Yumiko said.

"What plan, Onee-chan?" Yuuta asked to his sister.

"This is the plan. Yuuta you will go to Syuusuke's school tomorrow."

"Aniki's school? At Seigaku? But why?" Yuuta asked.

"To know why Sakuno-chan was dating Echizen." Yumiko said with an evil grin.

"Okay!" Yuuta said with a excited tone.

"Onee-chan, that's an evil plan. Yuuta, don't do it." Fuji said to his siblings.

"Aniki, you can't stop us. This is a brilliant plan. Onee-chan, let's talk about this plan in the living room." Yuuta said to Fuji then to Yumiko.

"Okay! Sleep well, Syuusuke." Yumiko said with a smile.

"Sleep well, Aniki." Yuuta said.

"_*sigh* I wonder if their plan is going to be right." _Fuji thought then he sleep.

**At the living room…**

"Onee-chan, I don't know if this plan will be right, but I will do my best to know what will be the reason of Sakuno-chan." Yuuta said.

"It is going to be alright. Trust me." Yumiko said.

"Okay. After I go to Aniki's school, I…"

Then they discussed the plan.

**The next day…**

Sakuno was going to school when her sempai, Kikumaru-sempai approached her.

"Sakuno-chan,nyah~!" He gave Sakuno a bear hug.

"Kikumaru….-sempai…I…can't…breathe…" Sakuno tried to get free from the bear hug.

"Ahh, Gomen, Gomen. Then, let's walk together to school." Kikumaru-sempai said.

"Hai."

They reached the school right in time. Then they go to their classes.

**After class…**

Sakuno was walking when…

"Sakuno-chan!"

"Yuuta-kun! What are you doing here?"

"I just want to hang out with you. Is there anything wrong?"

"Nothing, but don't you have your Tennis practice?"

"We dismissed early."

"Ohh."

"So…can we hang out for a little bit?"

"Okay. Can we go to the park? It is nice to go to the park in this good weather."

"Okay. Let's go."

**At the park…**

"Sakuno-chan…"

"Hai?"

"Many people are looking at us."

They looked around and they hear…

"_What a cute couple!"_

"_Kawaii!"_

They blushed both and ignored the comments of the people.

"Sakuno-chan, let's go to other area."

"Hai."

They went to a café.

**At the café…**

"Welcome!" The waiter said with a friendly smile.

"Table for two please." Yuuta said.

"Okay."

After that…

"Are you two on a date?" The waiter asked the two.

"No!" The two blushed and said in unison to the waiter.

"Ahh. You two look like a couple. So…what's your orders?"

"Coffee for me. What about you Sakuno-chan?" Yuuta asked Sakuno.

"Ano…Hot Chocolate for me."

"Okay, one coffee and one hot chocolate coming right up!" The waiter said.

A few minutes passed…

"Here's your order. Enjoy."

"Sakuno-chan, how are you?"

"I'm fine. What about you?"

"I'm fine also…I have a question for you."

"What is it?"

"Are you dating Echizen? I heard it from Aniki."

"Hai."

"I have an another question for you. Why are you dating Echizen?"

Sakuno got nervous when Yuuta asked it.

"Ano…because I like Ryoma-kun…"

"But I heard from Aniki that you like Aniki."

"What are you saying? I was dating Ryoma-kun because I like Ryoma-kun."

"Is that the truth?"

"H-h-hai." Sakuno said nervously.

Then they talked a lot. After they finished drinking, they said goodbyes' to each other.

"Ja'ne, Sakuno-chan. See you next time."

"Ja'ne, See you next time, too."

**At Seigaku Tennis Club Practice…**

While their Buchou is not yet there…

"Inui, do you know what's wrong with Fujiko ,nyah~?" Kikumaru Eiji asked.

"Inui-sempai, what's wrong with Fuji-sempai?" Momoshiro Takeshi asked.

"Fssh. Maybe Fuji-sempai has a problem." Kaidoh Kaoru said.

"Don't think like that, maybe he is not feeling well." Oishi Syuichirou, The Club Mother said.

"Mada Mada Dane. Why don't you ask him?" Echizen Ryoma said.

"That's a great idea, Echizen." Kawamura Takashi said.

"Let's ask Fuji." Inui Sadaharu said.

"Fuji!" Inui shouted.

"…"

"Fuji, daijobu?" Oishi asked.

"I'm fine." Fuji said.

Then their buchou arrived.

"Regulars, do your laps now!" Tezuka Kunimitsu said.

"Hai!" They all said.

Then Inui approached Tezuka.

"Tezuka, there is something wrong about Fuji. I think he is not feeling well."

"Hm."

"I think it is because of yesterday's event."

"Yesterday? What about yesterday?"

"It is about…"

"About what?"

To be continued…

**A/N: Minna, Konichiwa! Hmmm…There was something about to happen in Chapter 5 or 6, I think…Please Read and Review! I will be waiting for your reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Love and Jealousy**

**by: **MoonlightAkatsuki29

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis.

**Chapter Five**

"It is about…"

"About what?"

"Tezuka, I want to go home early. Can I skip our tennis practice?" Fuji interrupted.

"Hm." Tezuka nodded.

"And I want to talk to you, Inui." Fuji said to Inui.

"O-okay." Inui nervously answered.

"Inui, what are you trying to say to Tezuka? Do you know something happened yesterday about **me?**" Fuji said to Inui as he glared his cerulean orbs to his green orbs.

"N-nothing." Inui answered nervously.

"Good. If you know what happened yesterday, don't dare to say it to everyone, understand?" Fuji said in very dangerous voice.

"H-hai."

**At the Ryuuzaki Residence…**

When Sakuno got home, she got a phone call, it's her grandmother.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Sakuno?"

"Hai, Obaa-chan?

"I've got to go to Kyuushu for the training, it will be a two month-training."

"Okay. I understand. I will going to Tezuka-sempai's house later."

"Sakuno, you will going to stay in Tezuka's house."

"Then where?"

"At the Fuji's"

"Demo, Obaa-chan, can't I stay on Tezuka-sempai's house?"

"Tezuka is very busy and his parents are very busy, too."

"I can take care of myself."

"I want you to stay at a house that people are taking care of you, besides Yumiko and Yuuta are there, too."

"Demo, Obaa-chan…"

"No buts. I talked to Yumiko that you are going to stay there for two months and she agreed. Pack your clothes and go to the Fuji's, understand?"

"Hai."

"Bye."

"Bye."

After that phone call, she packed her clothes and go to her Fuji-sempai's house.

**At the Fuji Residence…**

'ding dong ding'

Yumiko was excited on what Ryuuzaki-sensei said and she goes to the door and greets Sakuno.

"Sakuno-chan!"

"Yumiko-san."

"You can call me Yumiko-chan."

"Demo…can I call you Yumiko-neechan instead of Yumiko-chan cause you are more older than me and besides it is rude for you to call you Yumiko-chan?"

"Okay. Yumiko-neechan is alright."

"Come in."

**When Fuji got home…**

"Tadaima."

"Okaeri, Syuusuke. You were early today." Yumiko said.

"I skipped our practice."

"Ahh. By the way, Sakuno-chan will be staying here for two months."

"Oka- Nani!"

"Sakuno-chan will be staying here for two months."

"Demo, why?"

"Ryuuzaki-sensei had two month training in Kyuushu."

"But she can stay in Tezuka's house, am I right?"

"Sumire-san said that Tezuka and his parents are busy."

"Demo…"

"No buts and besides I already agree and Sakuno-chan is here now. She is in my room. Let's talk about this later."

**Dinner Time…**

"Sakuno-chan, dinner is ready!"

"Syuusuke, dinner is ready!"

"Yuuta, dinner is ready!"

"Hai!" They all said.

Sakuno saw Fuji-sempai and Yuuta going to the dining room. When she got on the dining room…

"Have a seat." Yumiko said.

"Hai." Sakuno said.

After Sakuno sat…

"Syuusuke, Sakuno-chan will be sleeping in your room." Yumiko said to Fuji.

"Onee-chan! That is not right. Sakuno-chan is a girl and I am a boy." Fuji said to Yumiko.

"Aniki, agree already. You can't change the decision of Onee-chan." Yuuta said.

"Yumiko-neechan, Fuji-sempai is right. I can sleep in the living room if Fuji-sempai doesn't want me to be in his room."

"Sakuno-chan, you will go to sleep in Syuusuke's room, understand?"

"H-h-hai." Sakuno answered nervously.

**After the dinner and at Fuji's room…**

"Fuji-sempai, if you don't want me to sleep in your room, I will sleep in the living room." Sakuno said to Fuji.

"Iie. You sleep here. I will sleep on the floor and you will sleep on the bed." Fuji said to his kouhai.

"Fuji-sempai, I will sleep on the floor and you will sleep on the bed." Sakuno said to his sempai.

"Iie. If Onee-chan saw you sleeping on the floor, she will scold me." Fuji said.

"Let rock-paper-scissors decide." Sakuno said to her sempai.

"Okay. If I win I will sleep on the bed." Fuji said.

"And if I win, I will sleep on the bed." Sakuno said.

"Okay! Rock-paper-scissors!" Fuji (rock) and Sakuno (scissors).

"I win." Fuji said.

"Okay. I will sleep on the floor." Sakuno said.

"I think let's sleep on the bed besides the bed is enough for two of us." Fuji said.

"D-demo…" Sakuno blushed.

"Let's sleep. We need to be early tomorrow. We have classes tomorrow." Fuji said.

"H-hai." Sakuno said then she blushed 10 times than her normal blush.

Then they sleep **together **in one room and in one bed.

**The next day…**

**At the Tennis court…**

"Fujiko, daijobu? Nyah~?" Kikumaru asked.

"Daijobu. Don't worry about me. I'm fine." The Tensai said.

"Ryoma-kun!"

All the Regulars followed where the sweet voice come from.

"Hn."

"I made bento for you." Sakuno said to Ryoma.

"Hn. Let's eat this together." Ryoma said to Sakuno.

"Okay!" Sakuno said excitedly.

Fuji was seemed very jealous. Inui take a look on Fuji.

"Ii data." Inui evilly grinned.

"Inui, let's talk." Fuji said to Inui who was taking data on Fuji. Then Inui closed his green notebook.

"Okay."

"Inui, do you know what happened on me the day before yesterday? Answer me honestly." Fuji said with glaring on Inui.

"I-I don't k-know a-anything r-regarding t-to t-that q-question, Fuji." Inui stuttered nervously.

"Answer the question, Inui. Don't answer me with an unacceptable answer."

"O-okay. I stalked on you and Sakuno the day before yesterday and I heard your confession on Sakuno. That's all."

"Okay. Don't ever spread that or else, you will know what will happen on you. Understand?"

"Okay. I understand."

"Good. Let's go back to the practice."

"Okay." Inui sighed and then they go back on the practice.

**At the practice…again…**

"Inui, what you and Fuji discussed about?" Tezuka-buchou asked.

"It is about Fuji's lovelife." Inui whispered to Tezuka.

"Fuji's love life?" Tezuka said it loudly.

Fuji glared at Inui and a dark aura surrounded on Fuji.

"Inui!" Fuji said.

All the Regulars scared at Fuji. People around Fuji walk away from him and the others ran.

"W-what i-is i-it, F-fuji?" Inui said nervously.

"You! How dare you!" Fuji said angrily.

"F-fuji, w-wait. I w-will g-going t-to e-explain."

Inui is about to run when…

"Sempai-tachi, what's going on here?" Sakuno asked the Regulars.

"Fuji-sempai is angry." Momo said.

Sakuno go near on Fuji and…

"Fuji-sempai?" Sakuno asked.

"Oh, Sakuno-chan, why?" Fuji asked Sakuno sweetly with a smile.

"Momo-chan-sempai said that you were angry." Sakuno said confusedly.

"I'm not angry, Sakuno-chan. Ne, Inui?" Fuji said to Sakuno then to Inui.

"H-hai. Ii data." Inui said then he started writing some notes on his green notebook.

"Oh. Yokata." Sakuno sighed with a relief.

"Oh, Sakuno-chan! Thank you for the bento." Ryoma, the other man of few words besides of Tezuka-buchou said.

"You're welcome, Ryoma-kun." Sakuno blushed because of the words of Ryoma.

"Minna, continue your practices!" Tezuka-buchou shouted.

"Hai!" All of them said.

**After the tennis practices…**

"Sakuno-chan!"

"Hai?"

"Let's go home together. We are only going to same house, so let's go home together." Fuji said to Sakuno.

"Okay." Sakuno said happily.

Kikumaru and Momoshiro heard their conversation. The two shocked on the conversation that they heard.

"Kikumaru-sempai, did you heard that?" Momo asked his sempai.

"Momo, I heard it and I'm not deaf for me not to hear it." Kikumaru-sempai said annoyingly.

"Demo..Kikumaru-sempai, I know that Ryuuzaki-sensei is in Kyuushu and I know that Sakuno-chan is always staying in Buchou's house if Ryuuzaki-sensei is in training but why is Fuji-sempai and Sakuno-chan is together **now**?" Momo asked Kikumaru.

"Let's find out!" Kikumaru-sempai said to his kouhai.

"Yosha! Let's the stalking begins!" Momo said excitedly.

"Okay! Let's go to the Fuji's house at 7 p.m. I will be waiting for you at the park. Understand?" Kikumaru said.

"Okay! I will going to invite some for this stalking." Momo said and then laugh.

"Okay!"

To be continued…

**A/N: Minna, Konichiwa! This chapter is not very interesting. Hehehe…Ena-chan, sorry for being inactive and sorry for not publishing this chapter immediately…Thanks for the review…Minna, Please Read and Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Love and Jealousy**

**by: **MoonlightAkatsuki29

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis.

**Chapter Six**

"Okay!" Kikumaru said excitedly.

**6:30 P.M**

**At Fuji and Sakuno…**

"Sakuno-chan."

"Hai?"

"Nothing."

"…"

"Sakuno-chan?"

"Hai?"

"Ano…nothing."

**7:00 P.M**

**At Kikumaru and Momoshiro…**

"Minna, go and get yourselves a hiding place that you can see Fuji and Sakuno-chan." Kikumaru said.

"Hai!" Momo, Kaidoh, Taka, Oishi, Tezuka, Inui and Ryoma who is always dragged away with them said.

Each of them got a hiding place. Then Fuji and Sakuno got home.

**At the Fuji Residence…**

"Tadaima." Sakuno and Fuji said.

"Okaeri, Syuusuke, Sakuno-chan. Dinner will be ready for a moment so freshen up."

"Hai."

Then Fuji and Sakuno went to **their **room.

**At the Regulars and Tezuka-buchou…**

Each of them has their own walkie-talkie to report what is happening inside.

"Momo speaking. Fuji-sempai and Sakuno-chan were going to their rooms."

"Copy Momo." Kikumaru said.

**At Fuji and Sakuno…**

They got into **their **room.

"Fuji-sempai, would you like to take a bath first or I will?" Sakuno asked her sempai.

"You'll go first. I'm going to answer my assignments first." Fuji said.

"Okay."

**At the Regulars and Tezuka-buchou…**

"Oishi speaking. Fuji and Sakuno went to their room together and I think that they shared a room together."

"Ehhh!" All of them shocked on what Oishi reported.

"Inui speaking. Sakuno is going to the bathroom. 100% that she will going to take a bath."

**At Fuji…**

A chill went down to his spine.

"I think that there is going to happen." Fuji said to himself.

Then he continues answering his assignments.

**At the Regulars and Tezuka-buchou…**

"Tezuka speaking. Fuji said to himself that he think that there is going to happen."

"Copy. Kaidoh speaking. I think that Fuji-sempai knows what we are doing now, fshhh."

"Copy. Kikumaru speaking. Everyone, report it to me when Sakuno-chan is finished taking a bath, okay?"

"Hai." All of them said.

**At Fuji and Sakuno…**

"Fuji-sempai, I'm finished."

"Okay."

Then Sakuno dressed up and then go to the kitchen to help Yumiko. It's Fuji's turn to take a bath.

**At the Regulars and Tezuka-buchou…**

"Ryoma speaking. Sakuno-chan had finished taking a bath and she is going to the kitchen."

"Copy."

**At Sakuno and Yumiko…**

Sakuno is helping Yumiko to cook dinner. Then Yumiko started a conversation.

"Sakuno-chan."

"Hai?"

"Do you like Syuusuke?"

"Ehh! Why did you ask that question, Yumiko-neechan?"

"Syuusuke said to us that you like him."

"Ehh! Honto? I don't know that."

"Answer my question, Sakuno-chan. Do you love Syuusuke?"

"H-hai."

"But…why are you dating Echizen-san?"

"Because…Tomo-chan forced me to date Ryoma-kun."

"Okay."

**At the Regulars and Tezuka-buchou…**

Ryoma did not want to report this conversation to his sempai-tachi but he need to do it.

"Ryoma speaking. Sakuno-chan said that…she loves Fuji-sempai."

"Ehhh!" All of them shocked on what Ryoma reported.

**Dinner Time…**

"Syuusuke, Yuuta! Dinner is ready!" Yumiko said.

"Hai!" The two said.

"Onee-chan, I think that there is going to happen." Fuji said.

"Ohh, that. I think that I saw some people hiding there at the tree and at the bushes. I think I saw a red-haired boy." Yumiko said to Fuji.

"Thanks, Onee-chan. I will go outside to greet my hiding TEAM MATES." Fuji said and then he smirked.

"Okay. Be quick."

"Okay."

**At the Regulars and Tezuka-buchou…**

"Momo speaking. Fuji-sempai is going out. Hide!"

All of them hide. Fuji goes outside then he stopped and smiled and said…

"Konbanwa, Eiji, Oishi, Tezuka, Momo, Taka, Kaidoh, Inui, Echizen." Fuji said.

None of them go out from their hiding place. Then…

"If you don't go out all of you there, you know what will happen." Fuji said happily.

All of them go out from their hiding place, scared being punished by the Smiling Sadist and Tensai of Seigaku Tennis Club.

"Good. What are you doing all here?" Fuji asked them.

"Fuji, this stalking plan is from Eiji and Momo. Momo invited me into this." Inui said.

"Me, too. I was also invited by Momoshiro, fshhh." Kaidoh said and hissed.

"Me, too." The others said.

"I was only dragged in into this." Echizen said.

Then…

"Fuji-sempai?" Sakuno asked confusedly.

"Konbanwa, Sakuno-chan." Echizen said to Sakuno.

"Konbanwa, Ryoma-kun." Sakuno said and blushed.

"Come in. It is cold outside." Sakuno said to her sempai-tachi.

"Hai." All of them said.

**Inside Fuji Residence…**

They saw the foods that Yumiko and Sakuno cooked and their stomach grumbled.

Sakuno and Yumiko giggled.

"Have a seat." Yumiko said to the Regulars.

"Hai!"

"Itadakimasu!"

"Sugoi, Sakuno-chan, Yumiko-san! This is so delicious!" Momo said.

"Arigato." Yumiko and Sakuno said with a smile.

**After eating dinner…**

"Ohh! Fuji, I saw you and Sakuno-chan going to the same room when you got home. Do you two are sharing a room?" Oishi asked.

"That's right. Syuusuke and Sakuno-chan are sharing a room." Yumiko said.

"And I saw them sharing and sleeping in one bed, ne, Syuusuke?" Yumiko sheepishly grinned.

"Nee-chan!" "Yumiko-neechan!" The two nearly shouted.

"Don't say such things, Nee-chan." Fuji said to his sister.

Sakuno blushed when Yumiko said that at the front of the Regulars and Yuuta.

"Daijobu, Sakuno-chan? Are you sick?" Oishi asked Sakuno.

"Daijobu desu, Oishi-sempai." Sakuno said to Oishi.

"Yokata. I thought that you were sick." Oishi said and sighed in relief.

"So…we were going now." Tezuka said to Yumiko.

"Okay." Yumiko said.

Yumiko, Fuji, Yuuta and Sakuno said their goodbyes to the Regulars.

"Ja'ne! See you next time!" Yumiko said.

After the Regulars disappeared, Fuji and Sakuno left outside the house.

"Fuji-sempai." Sakuno said.

"Nani?" Fuji asked.

"Ano…do you think that Ryoma-kun heard what I and Yumiko-neechan talked about?" Sakuno asked.

"What did you and Nee-chan talked about?" Fuji asked curiously.

"Ano…"

"What?"

To be continued…

**A/N: Minna, Konichiwa! Thanks for the reviews! Minna, Please Read and Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Love and Jealousy**

**by: **MoonlightAkatsuki29

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis.

**Chapter Seven**

"Ano…"

"What?"

"Ano…Yumiko-neechan asked me if…"

"Asked you if?"

"I-if I l-like y-y-you." Sakuno said and blushed.

"Why are you stuttering too much? Did your tongue twisted? Let me help you with that." Fuji said cheekily and then he leaned closer and closer to Sakuno.

'_Kami-sama. Fuji-sempai is going to kiss me. Please help me.'_

Fuji cupped her cheek and he put his lips into hers. Sakuno shocked on what Fuji-sempai did to her. She unconsciously opened slightly her mouth that makes Fuji's tongue to get into her mouth. Sakuno kissed back. Now, Fuji was the one who shock on what Sakuno did. After on what did they do, Fuji smiled with a real smile.

"I love you, Sakuno."

"I love you, too, Fuji-sempai."

"You can call me Syuusuke."

"Hai, Fu- Syuusuke."

Fuji pulled her closer and he embraced her. Sakuno shyly put her arms around his waist.

"I really love you, Sakuno. I really, really love you."

"I love you, too, Syuusuke."

The two looked up in the sky, staring at the stars that twinkling brightly. They both smiled with their real smile.

**The next day…**

The two go to school together. Other students looked at the two. Some boys felt envy that Sakuno is going school together with the Tensai of Seigaku Tennis Club, same for the girls.

"Don't worry, Sakuno-chan."

"Hai, Fuji-sempai." Sakuno said as a respect for his sempai.

**After classes…**

"Sakuno, I want to talk to you." Ryoma said.

"Hai."

'_I wonder why Ryoma-kun wants to talk to me.' _Sakuno thought.

"Sakuno."

"Hai?"

"Let's stop our dating."

"Ehh? Why? Is there something wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong but I see that you are in love with Fuji-sempai, same for him."

"Demo…Ryoma-kun…"

"Let's stop this. I want you to be happy with Fuji-sempai and besides you are only pushed by Osakada to me."

"Hai. If that is what you want. Arigatou, Ryoma-kun."

"You're welcome." Ryoma smiled.

"Can I have a friendly goodbye kiss?" Ryoma asked.

"Okay."

Ryoma kissed Sakuno. After that, Sakuno and Ryoma went to the tennis court.

**At the tennis court…**

"Nyah~! Ochibi! Sakuno-chan!" Kikumaru approached Echizen and Sakuno and give the two a bear hug.

"Eiji!" Oishi tried to calm down his doubles partner.

"Gomen! Gomen!" Eiji apologize.

"So…you two, what makes you together this time, huh?" Momo teased.

"Nothing." Ryoma replied emotionless.

"Don't deny it, Echizen." Momo teased.

"Tch." Ryoma shortly replied. Then he walked away from his crazy sempai-tachi especially Momo and Eiji.

"Ah. Young love, young love." Momo said. With that, Momo earned a hard knock on his head by his sempai.

On the other corner, Fuji saw a three girls stalking. He didn't know who they are. One of the girls stared at Sakuno with envy and anger.

'_I need to protect Sakuno. There's something might happen to her.' _Fuji thought.

**After tennis practices…**

Sakuno was walking home when three girls approached her.

"Ryuuzaki-san!" Saeki shouted. **(A/N: I got Sekai from School Days ONA.)**

"Ano…do I know you?" Sakuno asked curiously.

"You will know us later after you get killed." Sekai and the two other girls said to Sakuno.

"What? Killed? Who? Me?" Sakuno asked to the three girls then Sakuno passed out.

**At an unknown place…**

"Ugh…Where am I?" Sakuno asked when she wake up.

"You are in a place where you are going to be getting killed." Sekai said and then grinned evilly.

"What do you want from me?" Sakuno teary asked.

"We want you to be killed or we want you to be an ugly girl. Hahahaha!" The three girls laughed like an evil witch in a fairytale.

"W-why do y-you want t-to d-do that to m-me?" Sakuno asked crying.

"Because you stole Fuji-sama from us. Is that enough for a reason?" Sekai said.

"I didn't steal Syuu- Fuji-sempai from you." Sakuno said.

"Really? Then, why are you calling Fuji-sama from his given name, huh? Give me your reason, now!" Sekai said angrily to Sakuno.

"If you didn't answer my question, here are the consequences. You will scratch your face with this heated dagger. Then, you will also going to cut off your ugly braids and the last; you will put your hands and face in this boiling water. Then, you don't need to answer my question and you can go."

"Demo…"

**At the Fuji Residence…**

"Tadaima."

"Okaeri, Syuusuke. Where is Sakuno-chan?" Yumiko asked.

"Okaeri, Aniki. Aniki, where is Sakuno-chan?" Yuuta asked also.

"Sakuno walk home before me. She is not home yet?" Fuji said and asked.

"Sakuno-chan is not here yet."

"Demo…I am sure that I said to her that I will be going late today. Then I said to her that she will go home first." Fuji said.

"Demo…Aniki, Sakuno-chan is not here." Yuuta said.

Fuji remembered the 3 girls earlier.

_- Flashback -_

"_Inui, do you know who are the girls there?" Fuji asked to Inui pointing at the girls who are staring at Sakuno._

"_Kunikashi Sekai, III-C, Blood type A."_

"_Sakimoto Christine, also III-C, Blood type O."_

"_And Yuuki Akira, also III-C, Blood type AB. All of them are fan girls of yours." Inui said. (A/N: I only created this data.)_

"_Inui, thanks for the data."_

"_No problem."_

_- Flashback Ends -_

"Oh no! Sakuno is in danger!" Fuji said.

"Syuusuke, what are you talking about?" Yumiko asked curiously.

"Nee-chan, I will explain later. We need to find Sakuno first. There might something happen to her."

"Okay! I will call the others." Yuuta and Yumiko said.

'_Sakuno, please be safe. I will protect you no matter what happens. I love you, please be safe.' _Fuji thought.

**At an unknown place…**

"Syuusuke…" Sakuno murmured.

To be continued…

**A/N: Minna, Konichiwa! Sorry about this… I make Sakuno hurt in this chapter…Gomenasai. But…Thanks for the review!...Minna, please Read and Review! I will be waiting for your reviews.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Love and Jealousy**

**by: **MoonlightAkatsuki29

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis.

**Chapter Eight**

"Syuusuke…" Sakuno murmured.

"Fuji!" Inui and Tezuka shouted.

"Tezuka, Inui!" Fuji shouted.

"Fuji, what's happening?" Tezuka asked.

"Sakuno…Sakuno is in danger. We need to help her. There might something happen to her. Please help me to find her." Fuji said crying.

"Don't worry, Fuji. We will find Ryuuzaki." Tezuka said.

The three split up and then they are finding Sakuno.

"Sakuno, where are you? I shouldn't leave you at that time." Fuji said to himself.

**At an unknown place…**

"Syuusuke!" Sakuno shouted with pain.

"Tell us why so that we wouldn't hurt you." Sekai said to Sakuno.

Her arms and legs are full of cuts. Her clothes are full of blood.

"You are not going to tell us? Fine." Sekai put Sakuno's hand in the boiling water.

"Syuusuke!" Sakuno shouted again in pain.

**At Fuji…**

"Sakuno!" Fuji heard a shouted in somewhere.

He traced that sound and he found Sakuno. He saw Saeki putting Sakuno's hand in the boiling water. He entered the place then…

"Stop that!" Fuji shouted.

The three girls shocked even Sakuno shocked.

"Fuji-sama!" Sekai said.

"Stop that!" Fuji shouted again.

"Syuusuke…" Sakuno said.

"Sakuno." Fuji put Sakuno's hand out in the boiling water.

"Stop this." Fuji said again.

"What's so good about her?" Saeki asked Fuji.

"She is beautiful and kind. She also helps other people she doesn't know who. She is also a good cook. She sings like no other. She doesn't group a bunch of crazy fan girls that do things like this and the most important of that, I love her!" Fuji opened his eyes and glared at the three girls.

The three girls shocked on what Fuji said to them. Tezuka and Inui followed the sound then they found Fuji carrying Sakuno in a bridal carry.

"Tezuka, Inui. Please send Sakuno at the hospital." Fuji said.

"Okay." They immediately call an ambulance and they also called the other Regulars and Yumiko and Yuuta.

"Sakuno, don't worry. I am always here for you." Fuji said to Sakuno.

"Syuusuke…" Sakuno whispered to Fuji before she lost her consciousness.

Tezuka and Inui brought Sakuno to the Tokyo Hospital. Then Fuji said to the three girls that…

"I will make sure that no other school will accept you when you transfer." Fuji said to the three girls. The three girls cried.

"You shouldn't cry after on what you did. It's your entire fault. You deserve that." Fuji said. Then he goes to the hospital to see and check Sakuno if she is alright.

**At the hospital…**

"Nee-chan!" Fuji said.

"Syuusuke." Yumiko said

"Is Sakuno alright?" Fuji asked.

"The doctor said that she is in critical condition. Lots of blood lost on her because of the cuts." Yumiko said crying.

"Nee-chan, don't cry. Sakuno will be alright. Did you inform Ryuuzaki-sensei about this?" Fuji tried to encourage his sister.

"No, I don't like Sumire-san to worry about Sakuno." Yumiko said still not stop crying.

"Okay." Fuji said. Then the doctor goes out in the emergency room. Fuji immediately approached the doctor.

"Doctor, is Sakuno alright?" Fuji asked.

"She is temporarily alright. We need to tend her cuts and burns and we also need to observe her." The doctor said.

"Yokata." Fuji sighed in relieved.

The other Regulars also sighed in relieved. The Regulars go to their houses to take the rest and also Yumiko and Yuuta. Only Fuji left at the hospital to take care of Sakuno.

**The next day…**

Sakuno waked up by the light that passing through the windows.

"Syuu…suke…" Sakuno whispered. She can't move her hands because of the burns and cuts.

Fuji was sleeping beside Sakuno's bed for the whole night. Then he waked up by the whisper of Sakuno.

"Ugh…Sakuno! Do you need water? Food? Anything?" Fuji asked Sakuno.

"I don't need anything. All I need is you." Sakuno said to Fuji.

"Sakuno…" Tears fall down on Fuji's cheek.

"Don't cry, Syuusuke."

"It's my entire fault. It's my fault that you are in a situation like that. I'm sorry." Fuji said crying besides Sakuno.

"No, it's not your fault. No one wants to happen this. Not even me." Sakuno tried to encourage Fuji.

"I will protect you from now on no matter what happen. I promise." Fuji said to Sakuno.

Sakuno just smiled on what Fuji said then she asked him if Yumiko and the others are alright. Then Tomoka arrived.

"Sakuno!" Tomoka approached Sakuno who is lying at the hospital bed.

"Tomo-chan."

"Sakuno, are you alright?" Tomoka asked.

"Daijobu." Sakuno said.

"Osakada, can you tell to your sensei that Sakuno can't go to school on the following days?" Fuji asked Tomoka.

"Hai, I will tell it to Takahashi-sensei." Tomoka said.

"Arigatou." Fuji said.

Then the nurse arrived to observe Sakuno. Then Tomoka said her goodbye to Sakuno because she is going to school.

"Ja'ne. Take care of yourself, okay?" Tomoka said.

"Okay. Ja'ne." Sakuno said with a smile.

**At the school…**

Tomoka was going to her room when she saw Takahashi-sensei walking at the corridor.

"Takahashi-sensei!" Tomoka shouted.

"Oh! Osakada-san! Nani?"

"I have something to say to you."

"What is it?"

"I wanted to say that Ryuuzaki Sakuno will be absent for the following days."

"Why?"

"She is in the hospital."

"What happened to her?"

"She is tortured by three third year students named Kunikashi Sekai, Sakimoto Christine and Yuuki Akira. Sakuno's body is full of cuts and her hands are burned."

"Oh my! I will report it to the principal."

"Arigatou, Takahashi-sensei."

"You're welcome. By the way what hospital did you bring Ryuuzaki-san?"

"At the Tokyo Hospital."

"I will visit her later. Please excuse me."

Then Tomoka go to her class and Takahashi-sensei went to the principal's office.

**At the principal's office…**

The principal heard a knock.

'tok tok tok'

"Come in." Yamamoto Koizumi, the principal said.

"Oh! Takahashi-sensei, what can I do for you?" Yamamoto asked.

"There is something that I want to report to you." Takahashi-sensei said with a serious voice.

"What it is?"

"I want to report that my student, Ryuuzaki Sakuno is in hospital because of a three third year students named Kunikashi Sekai, Sakimoto Christine and Yuuki Akira. Many cuts and burns found at her body. Her hands are burned and her arms and legs are full of cuts."

"Oh my! I will expel those students immediately. By the way, at what hospital did Ryuuzaki-san bring?"

"At Tokyo Hospital."

"Okay. Thank you."

Then Takahashi-sensei went to his class.

**At the class…**

"Okay, class. I will dismiss you early because of some reasons." Takahashi-sensei said.

One of his students asked a question.

"Sensei, can you tell us what is your reason and why is Sakuno-chan absent today?" Kaname asked. **(A/N: Kaname is the other best friend of Sakuno in Chapter Two.)**

"The only reason is Ryuuzaki-san in the hospital." Takahashi-sensei said.

"What!" All of them shouted in unison except Echizen and Tomoka.

"Why Sakuno-chan is in hospital? Did something happen to her?" Kaname asked.

"Her body is full of cuts and her hands are burned." Takahashi-sensei said.

"Sensei, in what hospital did Sakuno-chan bring?" Kaname asked.

"At the Tokyo Hospital."

"I will visit her later."

"Hn." Ryoma said.

To be continued…

**A/N: Minna, Konichiwa! Sorry! I'm really sorry! I make Sakuno hurt this time again…I'm sorry! Thanks for the reviews. Read and Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Love and Jealousy**

**by: **MoonlightAkatsuki29

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis.

**Chapter Nine**

"Hn." Ryoma said.

"Ryoma-sama, are you not worrying about Sakuno?" Tomoka asked to the Prince.

"I'm worried but I know that she will be alright and Fuji-sempai is there to take care of her." Ryoma said to Tomoka.

"Fuji-sempai?" Tomoka asked confusedly.

"Nothing." Ryoma said to avoid the question.

**At the hospital…**

Kaname just got to the hospital when…

"Oh! Fuji-sempai!" Kaname nearly shouted.

"Kaname-chan."

"How is Sakuno-chan?"

"She is alright. Can you please watch Sakuno while I am gone for a while?"

"Okay."

Then Kaname go to Sakuno's room while Fuji was going to the school.

**At Kaname and Sakuno…**

'tok tok tok'

Sakuno heard a knock.

"Come in." Sakuno said. Then Kaname entered the room.

"Sakuno-chan. Are you alright?" Kaname asked to Sakuno.

"Daijobu. Don't worry about me. I'm alright." Sakuno said to Kaname.

"You are not alright. You have many cuts and your hands are burned. How can you be alright?" Kaname said to Sakuno with a lecturing and worried tone.

"Kaname-chan." Sakuno said holding back the tears in her eyes.

"Don't cry, Sakuno. We are here to take care and protect you. We will be always there for you. Don't cry, huh?" Kaname said as she hugging Sakuno lightly.

"H-hai." Sakuno said with a smile.

**At Fuji…**

Fuji arrived at the school when the whole Tennis team is practicing. He went to the courts dressed in his Seigaku Tennis Uniform. When the team saw Fuji, they immediately approached Fuji to asked Sakuno if she is alright.

"Fujiko, nyah~! Is Sakuno-chan alright?" Kikumaru asked as he approached Fuji.

"She is alright. Kaname-chan is there to take care of her." Fuji said to the Acrobatic.

"Fuji-sempai, is Sakuno-chan's cuts are already healed?" Momo asked.

"Not yet. Her cuts are still painful. She can't move her arms and legs, even her hands." Fuji said to the Momo.

"Fuji, is Ryuuzaki-chan taking her medicines?" Oishi asked in worried tone.

"Yes. She's taking all the medicines that the doctor prescribes to her." Fuji said to the Club Mother.

"Can we visit her later?" Inui asked.

"Of course, yes. Visitors are already allowed to visit her." Fuji said to the Strategist and Data Tennis Player.

"Tezuka, can we visit Ryuuzaki-chan later?" Kawamura asked Tezuka.

The Captain nodded and then said…

"We can visit her after the practice." Tezuka said to Kawamura.

After the lot of questionings of the team, all of them continue their practices. After they practiced, they went all to the hospital to visit Sakuno.

**At their way to the hospital…**

They take bus ride to go to the hospital. Fuji saw a familiar person to him. He stood up to take a look on **her.** Fuji shocked on who he saw. He greets her and then…

"Long time no see, ." Fuji said to the girl.

The girl looked at Syuusuke then she embraced Syuusuke tightly.

"Syuusuke!"

To be continued…

**A/N: This is a short chapter…sorry for that….and sorry for late publishing…Read and Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Love and Jealousy**

**by: **MoonlightAkatsuki29

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis.

**Chapter Ten**

"Syuusuke!"

"Konnichiwa, Akane-chan." Fuji said and then he embraced back.

"It's been a long time, Syuusuke."

"Yeah. It's been five years since you left Japan."

"Hai. I'm only having a vacation here." Akane smiled at Fuji.

"Saa, we're going to the hospital. Wanna join us to visit Sakuno-chan?" Fuji asked.

"Who is Sakuno?" Akane asked curiously.

"My girlfriend." Fuji smiled.

"Hey, Syuusuke. Why you didn't mention to me that you have a girlfriend?" Akane frowned.

Fuji just smiled. They reached the Tokyo Hospital.

**At the hospital…**

Fuji entered to the room and gave Sakuno a kiss at cheek.

"Mou, Syuusuke." Sakuno blushed. Sakuno saw the other Regulars. Then she saw an unfamiliar girl to her. She asked Fuji.

"Syuusuke, who is she?" Sakuno asked.

"She is a friend of mine. She is Mitsuki Akane." Fuji introduced.

"Nice to meet you, Mitsuki-san." Sakuno smiled and bow.

"Nice to meet you too, Sakuno-san." Akane also smiled and bow.

Sakuno and Akane become good friends. They talked about their interests and hobbies. Then they talked about why did Sakuno is in hospital.

"Sakuno-chan, why are you here?" Akane asked.

"Some fangirls of Syuusuke want to rid me because I take Syuusuke from them." Sakuno answered sadly.

"Don't be sad, Sakuno-chan. They will pay for what did them to you." Akane encouraged.

"Arigato, Akane-chan." Sakuno smiled.

Akane smiled back. Fuji also smiled when he saw Akane and Sakuno became good friends. The Fuji go near to the two and asked.

"It seems that you became good friends." Fuji smiled.

"Hai." The two answered.

Then the other Regulars interrupted their conversation.

"Fuji-sempai, can we join at your conversation?" Momo asked naughtily.

"Fujiko~ nyah! Please!" Kikumaru also asked.

Fuji chuckled as an answer. Then the Regulars asked so many questions at Akane and Sakuno. They are enjoying the environment with Regulars. Ryoma and Tezuka-buchou are also asking normal questions to Akane and Sakuno about what are their likes. Then the nurse said that the visiting time is over.

"Goodbye, Sakuno-chan. I'll visit you again." Akane smiled.

"Thanks for being my friend and thanks also for visiting me." Sakuno also smiled.

"Bye, Sakuno-chan." "Ja'ne, Sakuno." "See you again, Ryuuzaki-chan." The Regulars also bid their bye's to Sakuno.

**After a month…**

Finally, Sakuno go out to the hospital. The Tennis Club celebrates a welcome back party for Sakuno. Akane and Fuji's siblings are there to celebrate. Tomoka and the ichi-nen trio are also there. Sakuno is surprised on what the Regulars did for her.

"Welcome back, Sakuno-chan." Fuji hugged Sakuno and Sakuno also hugged back.

"Thank you, Syuusuke." Sakuno said.

"Everyone, thank you for taking care of me while I'm in the hospital and thank you also for saving me and thank you for being a good friend to me."

Everyone clapped their hands. Everyone is happy that Sakuno is going back to the Seishun Gakuen. After on what Sakuno said, everyone began the party. As the party goes on, one of the Regulars, Inui Sadaharu, suggested to played Truth or Dare. Everyone needs to participate. It is more fun if there are many people are in this.

This is the mechanics. (A/N: I changed the rules a little bit. XD) One of the players will spin the bottle. If the bottle stops and pointed to the one of the players, the one who the bottle points will need to choose between truth and dare. If he/she chooses truth, he/she needs to answer 5 questions that the others will ask to him/her honestly. If he/she chooses dare, he/she will need to do 10 commands of the other players.

The first one to spin is of course, Sakuno. Then it stops and pointed at Momo.

"Truth or Dare?" Sakuno asked.

"T-truth." Momo said nervously.

As the game goes on, many secrets revealed. Everybody's laughing, shouting, and teasing each other.

Then Fuji suddenly whispered to Sakuno.

"Sakuno, can we go outside for a while?" Fuji whispered.

"But, why?" Sakuno curiously whispered back.

Fuji just chuckled. The two knowing that there is going to happen between them. Then they go outside secretly not knowing the others.

"Sakuno." Fuji said.

"What is it, Syuusuke?" Sakuno asked.

"How much do you love me?" Fuji asked Sakuno sincerely.

"I love you so much, Syuusuke, no matter what challenges were going through I still do love you so much." Sakuno said with a smile.

"Really?" Fuji asked.

"Really. How about you? How much do you love me?" Sakuno asked Fuji.

"I also love you so much and as always I will love you forever even though there are many people who want us to be broken." Fuji said with a very sincere smile to Sakuno.

As the two talking so sweet to each other, one girl is eavesdropping to the conversation at the one hidden corner. A pang of jealousy is growing in her heart and a plan is made up in her mind to break the two and to get Fuji from Sakuno.

To be continued…

**A/N: Minna! Konnichiwa! I'm back in making the next chapter of Love and Jealousy. I'm very very very very sorry about late publishing of this chapter. I have some love life problems these past few weeks and I can't use my mind to think the next part of this chapter. The next chapter that I will be making will be interesting I think? For those who want me to continue the next chapter of this story, Read and Review!**


	11. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**Readers, sorry for a very late update for my story, Love and Jealousy. I don't know if I am going to continue this story because I really have no time to continue the next chapter because I am a graduating high school student and I'm really busy for studying and reviewing hard to pass the entrance examinations that I am going to take. Please understand. But I will make sure, I am going to be back at writing story and I will really going to have time to post the next chapter. I will promise that! I'm really sure! Thanks a lot for understanding!**

**~ MoonlightAkatsuki29**


End file.
